Tradigy of a broken heart
by DeadlyWolf
Summary: What if it took a tragedy for Sakura Haruno to relize her true feeling the truth about how the villagers treated the always happy blonde knuckel head... Now she is broken.. Screaming... Naruto why did you... You'll have to read to find out what happens.
1. Main

I do not OWN Naruto... But I do own your life for as long as it takes you to read it. MUWAHHAHAHAH.

This is my first story written kinda made in a haste I'll update and fix the problems with it later I'm actually tired now. I should be fixed in the morning. Well you know the drill... This will be the first major fix. I'm going to make some much needed corrections before posting up a second chapter... This spell checker sucks the one for Fanfaction but it is something I guess.

****

"Inner person/Demon"

"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

(Begin Story)

****

"Kit, Wake up, Wake up Kit." Screams the voice of the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside Narutos head.

"Where am I fox. How'd I get here." Naruto ask curiously he looks around he's inside the ANBU forest his body covered in blood.****

"No time to explain I can only keep you awake for a few moments send out a signal you need medical attention now." Screams the fox in a desperately urgent tone. Naruto quickly flips threw several hand seals sending out a distress signal. Before fading unconscious. The first to arrive to the scene of the battered boy of Naruto is his sensei Kakashi. Without a moments notice he gathers up Naruto and rushes to the hospital with only one thought on his mind.

"Not again. Those god dam villagers. I'm sorry Minato"

--------------------

Kakashi charges threw the hospital doors shouting out. "Doctor, I need a dam Doctor hurry."

Sakura hearing the distress in her sensei's voice turns around she doesn't see any doctors walking over toward her distressed sensei. She she sees him holding a bloody body in his arms. Her medic mind kicks in as she rushes over. Towards her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei whats wrong where are you hurt."

"I'm not hurt Sakura this is all Narutos blood please quickly he needs medical attention." He says handing Naruto over to Sakura.

She's seen Naruto come in, in bad shape before from his training sessions with Kakashi but this time was different. She begins quickly right on the hospital main entrance floor wasting no time in starting her medical work she shouts out for supplies but no one dares to move or raise a finger.

"Why, Are you just standing their. I said I need Clotting pills. I need blood pills as well Hurry up."

She says in a commanding tone but none of the nurses move she lets out a sigh. "Useless Kakashi-sensei please get them for me. I need them immediately. They are in the side room. 2nd door on the 3rd shelf."

Kakashi nods as he summons his nin-dog Pakkun. **"Yes, Kakashi." **Says Pakkun. He quickly catches Naruto's blood scent. **"I'm on my way too the Hokage now."** With those words Pakkun disappears. Kakashi returns within moments with a drawer full of supplies. "I don't know which bottles here." He says as he throws down the drawer next to Sakura.

Tsuande slams threw the hospital doors she looks to see Sakura on the floor treating Naruto with all the other nurses and Doctors just standing watching. "What the fuck is wrong with you. Quickly we need a gurney. prep the O.R. NOW I SAID." Her voice booms out sending the voices of the nurses and the doctors scurrying away. Ibiki arrives next to Tsuande she just turns to him.

"Its happend again round up all those that you can find responsible. If Naruto dies I want you to give them a very cruel death. All the shinobis found responsible prepare them for execution."

She shouts as Ibiki vanishes using the leaf flicker technique. She sees the gurney arrive lifting Naruto up she places him down on it.

-------------------------------

Kakashi sits around outside the O.R. Iruka and several of Naruto's friends gather after hearing their friend was in the O.R.

Moments later Sakura walks out her eyes sag with fatigue. She walks slowly almost on the verge of collapsing Kakashi quickly catches her as she falls. She looks up at Kakashi her voice filled with emotions "Kakashi-sensei what happend to him. Almost 10 hours of work and he's still not stable."

Kakashi lets out a sigh. "I'll tell you later Sakura you need rest."

Before he can finish his words Sakura falls unconscious in his hands. The group looks at Kakashi some already knowing what happened from just noticing over time. Lee shouts out. "Kakashi-sensei you must tell us what happend to the wonderful flame of Konoha." Kakashi shakes his head and lets out a sigh.

"I promised Naruto I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm sorry I wish to respect that promise Lee."

Lee responds in a deflated voice almost quiet. "Oh.. Okay."

Everyone keeps their eyes pined on the door as if it was the last thing they would see.

After 5 more hours Tsunade walks out almost stumbling on her feet tears well up in her eyes. She had spend every ounce of her chakra on healing her beloved Naruto who she thought of like a brother she sees all the faces staring at her for answers. She just looked down at the floor her expression was enough to tell everyone that the worse had happend.

Kakashi looks down at Sakura. "I'll tell Sakura..."

Was all he could think about his only way to make up for failing his students. He had once again felt the pain of loosing a valuable comrade true friend. He remembers all the times he failed Naruto. All the times he didn't bother to train him. Now his bright happy student had to be laid to rest and whats worse... He had to break the news to his last remaining student. The one girl that truly loved him though she had never gotten the chance to admit it.

Everyone is snapped to Tsuande who suddenly cracks under her tears she shouts at the doctors. "ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY HE DEAD HE FUCKING DEAD N-N-NARUTO IS DEAD!!!" She scream out her words at the top of her lungs.

The shinobis lower their heads knowing that it was going to be a long long night their would never be enough sake to drowned themselves in.

Kakashi carries Sakura away in his arms

-------------

Kakashi decides to take Sakura to the one place he had spent so many hours at the real reason he was always late... The monument stone.

Kakashi feels Sakura stir awake in his arms.

"Kakashi-sensei where are we why are we not in the hospital" She ask as she jumps down from her sensei's arms she looks around. "Why are we here. WHERE IS NARUTO."

Kakashi face reflects it all. "Sakura... You always wondered why I was late." Kakashi pulls down his mask looking straight at his student.

"I'm always late because I spend my time here remember those that I have lost. Now I fear I shall be even later."

Sakura looks at her sensei she knows exactly what he means. She looks at the stone running her fingers over a new name exctched on the monument stone.

The village light burns no more without you. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura feels the rain fall down from the skies but she does not care. She only cares about the name etched on the stone. Her fingers hug the words Naruto Uzumaki as if they wheren't real.

Her eyes well up with tears. She feels her insides twist and turns her heart seems to no longer beat. She shrugs off the rain walking wanderless.

--------------------

Sakura walks into her house. Her mother gasps at her daughters appearance. "Sakura you look like a mess where have you been."

Sakura lets out a sigh. "Mother I was working at the hospital."

Her mother looks at her sternly. "That long Sakura."

Sakura nods her head. "I was watching over a friend."

Her mother smiles at her kindness of her daughter knowing full well she would stay by a friends side until she knew they where getting better. "I'm sorry to hear that dear who was it."

Sakura grabs a small amount of soup. "Naruto, mother."

Her mother suddenly changes her mood into anger. "You wasted two weeks on that demon he's better off dead if you ask me."

Sakura eyes widen at her mothers reaction she drops the soup as it crashes to the ground the bowl breaking her mother speaks as if disowning her own daughter with her words. "You see what you have done get out of my site. Your no daughter of mine if you healed that demon."

Sakura feels a twinge on her heart she had never heard her mother talks so cruelly before. Sure she had heard that her mother was in a uproar about the day Naruto and her where put on the same team. She had even remember he mother shouting at her and warning her but she had never heard her mother talk like that it made her sick to her stomach.

"Mom..." She is cut of by her mother.

"I knew I should have helped him kill him." She curses at her self the venom in her words strikes out at Sakura slicing away at her insides she feels as if she's about to vomit.

She quickly turns runs out of her house not even looking back into her mothers face. Even Inner Sakura is speechless to her words she runs to the only person she can think of at the moment. But he was no longer their his smiling face his cheeze grin. His annoying pestering his constant asking for a date. She stands in front of Naruto's Apartment the place had already been ransacked and vandalized. She feels something inside her begin to crack her eyes grow dull. Her steps move without lingering of life. She walks into the house she looks around until she lays down on the bed she feels the water of her tears splash against her cheeks as the stream down.

"Naruto... Naruto... Why did you die Naruto... I didn't even get to tell you I love you Naruto..."

She sobs deeply into her hands She can no longer even hear her inner self. Suddenly She hears the voice of a villager. "Lets burn the demons house Lets burn it all down."

The villager walks into the room caring gasoline and an explosive tag but he does not stop he begins pouring the gas onto the floor. Sakura without even thinking whips our her kunai and slits the man throat. "Leave my Naruto-kun alone he's dead already why why do you have to burn down what I have left of him." She cries out as the man throat gushes out blood.

Sakura flees the apartment confused and disoriented.

-----------------

Sakura returns to the hospital her clothes covered in the mans blood but she does not care she continues walking in the nurses and doctors stare at her snickering and whispering about her appearance. The tears just don't stop flowing as she glares around. "ITS YOUR FAULT MY NARUTO-KUNS DEAD."

"That demon deserved what he got." Shouts out one of the doctors

She feels whatever was inside her shatter away as if something takes over her body she fills her hand with kunai and slings them about killing anyone that is unfortunate to come into her sight. She flips threw her hand seals screaming and crying out "NARUTO-KUN DEAD. Naruto-kuns dead."

She feels everything explode around her her mind only fills with one thing getting to Naruto's body if she can't live without Naruto then she will at least die beside him.

--------

Sakura walks threw the O.R doors. Naruto's body now cold from the few hours that he had laid their. No one dared to move is body in fear of Tsunade but that no longer mattered for Sakura had killed everyone site. She picks up one of the kunai that they removed from Naruto's back. She climbs into the table. Staring into the lifeless blue eyes of her lover. The one man that made her happy. The one man that kept her smiling no matter what happened. Now that man laid before her dead She lays a kiss on Naruto's cold lifeless lips. whispering in his ear. "I love you Naruto-kun. I'm coming for you."

She slides the kunai slowly across her wrist. She can feel the pain but no longer cares for within moments she will be with her Naruto-kun once again and then they can be together again. She feels the dizziness from her blood loss start to approach her. She slides the kunai across her other wrist this time in a dowards motion. Cutting down the main arteries and veins. She feels the life drain out of her splashing against Naruto. She leans down laying on top of Naruto's body. She lays another kiss on his lips pressing her lips tightly against his shes mumbles out. "I'm coming Naruto-kun."

--------------

Kakashi and Tsuande barge threw the O.R doors but they find themselves too late. In front of them lies the equally lifeless body of Sakura. Kakashi closes his eyes unable to bear the site. He can no longer hold back the tears as the flow down from his eyes. Tsuande stands beside him in a hysterical disbelief.

Kakashi feels the twinges in his heart. Things seem to blur about him. First he looses his radiant and always happy blond knuckle head. now he looses his kind and caring always devoted kunochi. He feels Tsunade grab onto his vest burying her tears into to his shirt. Kakashi walks over to the body of Sakura. He stares down at her. He blames himself for not stopping her from running at the monument he blames himself for her death. He looks into her lifeless green eyes. He places his hands over her eyes shutting them. "Proceed to Heaven Sakura. May you and Naruto finally live happily."

---------------

That evening Kakashi knocks on door of the Haruno residence. His face no longer having any tears just the strict cold ANBU look. He had over heard the conversation between Sakura's mother and Sakura. He rushed to find Tsunade instead of trying to comfort his student. But he was so torn up he didn't even know what to say himself. Now he was stuck handing the black scroll to her mother.

The door opens to revel a smiling Sarah Haruno. "Kakashi Hatake what bring you here have you heard anything about my daughter I'm starting to grow worried she had look so sickly."

Kakashi stares down at the floor he rises the scroll in front of her. Sarah had seen the scroll handed to many family's before it was the death notification scroll a scroll sent to family's.

"Mr. Hatake I don't understand I just saw Sakura less than an hour ago."

Kakashi does look up as his tears fall again before they even hit the ground he disappears.

Sarah looks at the scroll. She quickly unwraps the scroll to confirm that its not meant to be hers.

Death Notification

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age 16

Gender Female

Time of Death: 7:30 PM

Cause of Death: Suicide

Sarah lets the scroll drop to the ground her head fills with confusion screaming out. Guilt twinges on her the last words she ever said to her taught were so cruel. _"No daughter of mine is a demon supporter. I knew I should have helped them"_

Suddenly she is broken out of her daze by Ino

"Ms Haruno have you seen Sakura. I wanted to make sure she was okay. She didn't looks so good after Naruto's death I think she's taking it hard... She did like him."

Ino suddenly feels something tap against her foot. Her eyes cast down at the unrolled black scroll. Her eyes catch the last part

Cause of Death: Suicide

Ino looks up as Sakuras mom. Her eyes fill with disbelief but she knew that it is possible. She had been Sakura's best friend since they where first introduced by Naruto. Sakura had actually told that she fallen in love with Naruto. Ino turned away from Sakura's mom she walked back to the flower shop she called for her mom and dad as she broke down in their arms. She told them about Sakura and Naruto. How they where both dead. Her parents hugged her tightly holding her until she cried asleep.

----------------------

I decided that would be a good spot too end the sad story. Yep both of them die. Fitting end I think. Though if you like it enought I can continue doing all the friends and the funneral. This was my first story. I hope you all enjoyed the moments I had your life . took me longer to right it than you did to read it.

Sorry if the FanFiction messed up any writing I'll re-look at it later just thought I'd give it a quick spell check but this thing is not the greatest at words.


	2. Freinds

_**(Hey Courtney do I own Naruto)**_

_**"Ummm... No... Or... I'd be beating the fangirls off you..."**_

_**(Thank you... I feel so loved... Yay love)**_

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

-----------------------------

Choji looks around in the fading sunlight. He walks by Ino's house. He had actually for the first time felt like not eating a bag of chips. He didn't know who to talk too. He couldn't find Shikamaru and he didn't trust the others too well he was always self consious of his weight. He figured he'd swing by Ino's house because even though she picked on him for his weight she actually cared about his feelings. He decided to talk with her about them. He would talk to Shikamaru but he figured Shikamaru was to busy gazing at clouds thinking of what went wronge how he could have let his freind die... All three of them had been good friends with Naruto.

Choji knocks on Ino's flower shop door. He didn't find it unsual to see the flowershop closed. Ino did most of the managing for the shop and even though she'd never admit it the blonde's death hit her hard. What he did find strange was the fact that no one called out not even her parents.

Choji decideds to venture into the shop. He opens it to she Ino's mom very quietly brewing tea. Her husband seeming to be planning out very careful flower arrangements. Choji turns to Ino's mom. "Is Ino here." He asks in a conserned voice.

Her mom nods her head. "She's up in her room. She's really upset I'm glad you stopped by maybe you can cheer her up better."

Choji nods as he smiles slightly. "Don't worry Ma'am I shall try my best. Naruto was a friend to all of us."

Her mom nods her head. "Indeed he was... Have you heard about Sakura dear."

Choji shakes his head in confusion he ask. "What about her Ma'am. I know she was Narutos team-mate and almost all of the town thought they acted like a old married couple."

Her mom lets out a sight feeling it not her place to break the news. "Ino is upstairs just knock before going in."

Choji nods as he walks up the stairs to Ino's room. He listens to her crying. _"Poor Ino... She must really be torn up... I wonder how Sakura is holding up as well? Why did she say have I heard about Sakura? Maybe she was just conserned they did treat Sakura like a daughter."_

Choji knocks on the door before slowly opening it. He sees Ino staring at pictures of the rookie-nine as a class. She has several other pictures of her and Sakura spread out. Happy joyful pictures. "Ino-chan... How are you feeling." He asks quietly

Ino looks at Choji with the sadest and most pitiful look she could muster. Her eyes red from crying. "C-ch-choji..." She tries to talk more but all that manages to come out is pitiful sounds and tears.

Choji walks over to Ino wraping his arms around her he notices something odd. Ino's hand does not just run over Naruto's picture but Sakura. He looks to Ino. "Ino-chan are you okay. I know Naruto's death was tradgic but he wouldn't want his freinds so torn up about his passing." He says knowing full well the blonde knucklehead would agree with his words. Naruto was always one to think of others before himself. His words only seem to bring out more tears from her as he feels her tears soak threw his shirt. He hears her talk. "Choji... I don't know what to do anymore... I thought I could handle Naruto's death but now Sakura too. She was my bestfriend and all I ever did was call her names."

Her words muffle into Choji's chest. A sad frown forums on his lips. _"So that why her mom asked me... Poor Ino-chan..."_ Choji was never close to Sakura but when she wasn't around Ino would always praise her despite their rivalry. Ino always looked up at Sakura for her bravery and strenght. Choji didn't know what to say to the sad crying girl before him. He had thought all afternoon on how to cheer her up about Naruto. "Ino-chan...You should live everyday for them. Live for them what they couldn't live."

The words where soft yet he felt as if they where the right words to say. Choji really cared for Ino he could even go so bold as to say it was love. But he knew that now was not the time to tell her that he loved her. _"Right now she needs a shoulder to cry on." _Was all I could muster in his head.

--------------------------------

That night a lazy pinapple man stares at the stars. He puffs on his ciggerette with his other hand high in the air as if helping him trace the stars. _"Hey Naruto... Whats it like up their... In the clouds... Bet its pieceful... The world is so troublesome... Everyone always late... Choji said he wanted to talk with me... But its been over an hour" _Shikamaru tells himself inside his head. When he hears the ruffling sound of the bush behind him he lets out a sigh. "Choji... Why so late." Shikamaru asks.

"I'm sorry Shika but Ino-chan needed a shoulder to cry on." Said Choji as he walks out of the bush.

"Thats understand able. Naruto's death seems to strike us all where it hurts." Shikamaru says as he looks up at the sky.

"Not just Naruto's anymore... Sakura killed herself this afternoon." Choji says as he sat down next to Shikamaru.

"I didn't know the girl well but I knew that Naruto had loved Sakura deeply its a terrible shame." Shikamaru says as he looks at the sky. "How is Ino taking it she was her bestfriend."

"Badly... Thank Kami she has such loving parents." Choji says as he lays back.

Shikamaru notices that Choji is not ruffling any bags of chips. "Whats up with the lack of snacks Choji its th first time I've seen you without them." He says in a very conserned voice.

"I am not hungry anymore... For the first time I don't want to eat." Says Choji.

"Choji Akimich not hungry... wow." Shikamaru states as he looks at his friend but he decides the drop the question he had been pondering and change it off the target area. "So Choji why did you call me out here. Temari really wanted me to take her to dinner."

"Shikamaru... I need help." Says Choji in a serious voice.

"With." Shikamaru counters back.

"Ino-chan... As you know I love her but how do I make her relize I love her its painful for me to see her in the shape she is in." Choji says deciding to put it straight out.

"Given with whats going on Ino is in alot of pain my friend... Just be their for her. Pick up the broken peices and be the shoulder like you always have been. She needs time to heal and freinds beside her." Shikamaru double checks his words as he takes a long drag on his ciggerette. "I'm sorry thats all I can come up with man."

Choji nods his head as his gaze returns to the skys. Shikamaru breaks the long silence. "Lets go for a walk Choji. I'm teird of laying around." After finishing his words he stands up. "I've laid around enought today. I can't seem to keep still anymore." Says Shikamaru as he begins walking away. Choji quickly follows. "Heh, Shikamaru moving without a real reason now thats a first as well." Says Choji as he looks at his friend hanging his head low.

"Shika you handling Naruto's passing." Choji says as he looks to his bestfriend.

"Feelings are very troublesome at times my friend. Everytime I lay down I can't shake him from my mind. Thinking of how he used to call me lazy. Hell his hyperness is what caused me to meet Temari. I owe him so much yet I never did anything to thank him other than lay around gazing at clouds." Shikamaru says as he walks alittle faster.

"Hah, yeah Naruto was preatty hyper. He has moved all of us to improve ourselfs and fight better. I think we should keep improving. For him."

Shikamaru nods his head. "The least we can do."

---------------------------------

It did not take long for the rumor to spread of Sakura's suicide to spread threw the town. and even shorter for her name to be tainted and tarnished like she was nothing but dirt. People started immediatly refering to her as the kyuubi's whore. Those that had knowing the pink haired kunoichi simply maintainted that the kyuubi had posioned her mind. None of them actually spoke good of the girl and quickly dimissed her as nothing but trash.

Hinata sat on the edge of the coy pond in her fathers house. Her feet dangling in the water just brisking her toes with the water. She found no amusement in it but she did it as if a drone. _"Father would kill me if he saw me playing in the pond again. Hell He'd probably kill me if I told him I had a crush on Naruto-kun..." _She tells herself

Hinata is broken from her thoughts as she hears her fathers voice from the gate not to far away. "So the Kyuubi bitch killed herself too. Figures just means one less piece of trash we have to beat the shit out of right." She hears her fathers words they seem almost happy to Hinata's ears. Suddenly she hears the wind shift as she feels a smack slap her across the face sending her into the ground beside the pavements. Her fathers voice rings in her ear.

"Hinata how many times to I have to tell you not to play in the coy pond." He speaks strickly and harsh.

Hinata lifts herself off the ground her face twisted in pain. Her emotions seems to blow inside her. "FUCK OFF FATHER." She screems out causing Hirashi eyes to widen as he quickly slaps his daughter to the ground.

"What did you just say." His voice with anger.

"I said fuck off you murder." Her voice rises with equal anger. She turns her head glaring at her father.

"You should be happy I killed that kyuubi basterd I did what Minato failed to do." Hirashi voice grows very hostile at his daughter.

"His name is Naruto-kun not Kyuub basterd." She says glaring knives at her father.

"What did you just call him." Hirashi slames his foot into his daughter as he sends her rolling. "How dare you."

Hinata looks down as tears run down her face. "I dare father. I dare because Naruto was more than just a friend for me he was an insperation as well as Sakura-chan. You are the one out of line. Acting like they are trash." She says spiting out some of the blood in her mouth. She feels her father kick her again this time with enought force to send her crashes against the steps. She rises to the ground wobling about from the pain. Hinata feels something inside her start to crack as her emotions fill out with anger.

"Ohhh big head of the Hyuga clan you are smaking around your own daughter because she has people she likes people she looks up to that arn't her fathers counsel." Hinata says as she activates her **Byakugan**. Hirashi eyes flare with anger at his daughter.

"You disrespectful whore. Engreatful daughter." He dashes at his daughter slaming his palm into her chest sending her flying threw the sliding door. She spits out more. The action of her father shatters whatever was locked up inside her as she sprints back screaming loudly.

"I will kill you for my friends I will put the shame of the Hyuga clan to death." She yells at her father.

Her father stumbles back at his daughters agression she had never been so aggressive in all her life. He activates his Byakugan as he feel his daughter lunge at him he notices that her hands have forumed chakra needles. He tries to doge her panic growing in his mind at the rage and anger exploding from his daughter. Suddenly he feels her strike him in the chest. He stumbles back even more. He relizes that his daughter is now out to kill him so he must kill her before she can. He launches a palm strike towards his daughter as she simply strikes his wrist grabing it she yanks him hard into him using all of her momentum and energy to land a direct strike on his heart.

Hirashi falls back into the coy pond his eyes locked at the distored face of his daughter from the water. She glares back almost smiling in the act of watching his death. He can feel all her rage and anger that had stored up over time glaring back at him. Within moments he coughts up his blood into the water as his vision grows black.

Hinata turns around to see Neji standing in the doorway of the broken sliding door. He looks at his sister. "Hinata... Do you relize what you have done." He says in a relaxed voice.

Hinata nods her head. "I killed the head of the Hyuga clan." She says as if not truely caring at all.

"I over heard... We can just call it self defence and not speak about it okay." Neji says in a claim voice.

For years he had watch Hinata get smacked around by Hirashi. He even wanted to kill Hirashi for his comment he made to him not too long ago. Neji was the one Hirashi was talking to before everything started. He resisted killing because he still had the cage bird seal on his head he knew he would never manage to get away with it. But now he was happy.

"Kiba is waiting for you out front he came to check on you." Neji says.

"Thank you Neji" Hinata pipes out her anger seeming to melt away.

"No problem. I won't be back tonight I decided I'd take Tenten up on her date offer." Neji says in an uncaring tone.

"Oh why did you decided to take her up Neji I thought you'd only date people from the mighty hyuga clan?" Hinata asks with what seems to be boldness.

"Who knows maybe I could use some company. I'm starting to get sick of they Hyuga clan." He says turning away.

"Have fun Cuz" She giggles out the last part.

-----------------------

Kiba waits outside they Hyuga residence. His faitful companion Akamaru at his side. The night air seems to chill over them as the notice the beautiful fireflies dancing about the night.

Eventually the front door of the house slides open as Hinata emerges in normal clothes cleaned of all blood that might have shone what took place earlyer. She smiles slightly at Kiba.

Kiba bows his head. "Hinata. Me and Akamaru where wondering if you wanted to go for awalk. The night is beautiful and fresh thanks to the rain we had earlyer."

Hinata nods her head. "Okay Kiba-kun." She says as she begins walking next to Kiba.

_"Did she just call me kun. I thought she only reseverd that for Naruto. I hope she's okay."_ Was the only thing Kiba could think as he watched the girl of his dreams walk beside him.

Suddenly the group sees Shino walking towards them from the opposite direction a strange shadowy figure of a female beside him. Kiba can't tell who she is thanks to her sunglasses which she wears like Shino even though its nightime. _"Great Shino is here. Here I wanted to walk with Hinata by myself... Well I guess it would be nice she needs all the support she can get and who the hell is that girl beside him I thought shino was gay" _Kiba tells himself as he waves to Shino who nods. "Hey Shino me and Hinata are out enjoying the night want to tag along." Kiba asks politely to his team make

"No Thanks I'm on a date." Shino responds with is calm nerv.

"Hey Shino-kun are the fireflies so cute when they do their mating call." Says the girl beside him she has an equally collected tone yet shows slight emotion unlike Shino.

"Yes" is his only response.

Kiba looks at Shino his mouth wide open. _"Awe man thats just creepy." _Is all shino makes out.

"Come Kiba-kun lets leave them be I'm sure they would rather be alone." Hinata says as she pulls on Kiba's arm. _"Again with the kun." _Kiba says to himself.

Finally when they are far enough away Kiba turns to Hinata. "Are you okay Hinata you keep calling me Kiba-kun I thought you only called Naruto that." He says in a conserned voice.

Hinata nods her head. "Yes, I only called Naruto-kun. Kun but I like you Kiba-kun."

Kiba freezes in his tracks as the shock of her words hits him. "I thought you liked Naruto"

Hinata shakes her head. "Well I did like Naruto-kun I still like Naruto-kun but not the same way as before. Sakura was the one that showed me that you shouldn't like someone just because they are cute. She also taught me that no matter what I did or was willing to do for Naruto-kun he would only see me as a sister figure. His heart was hers and would only be hers." She grabs Kiba's arms blushing very heavly. As Kiba blushes back. "Its a beautiful night but nothing is as beautiful." _"Wow did I just use one of Naruto's lines for Sakura... I did dam but its the truth."_ Kiba says to himself.

---------------------------------

Neji leaves the resterant with Tenten in his arms. He smiles slightly for he actually enjoy the date. "Would you like to go for a walk Tenten." ask Neji for the night air seems to feel perfect against his skin mixed with Tentens smell of metal shavings and cleaning oil.

"I'd love to its so preatty out." Says Tenten as she giggles lightly as the fresh couple walk arm in arm.

-----------------------

"Lee my studen why does the flame not burn bright inside you today." Shouts out Gai in a high toned voice trying to lift his droopy students expression. What is so unusal is the fact that Lee for once in his life is not wearing the long green spandex jumpsuit that he so loved.

"Sensei... Help me please your like a father to me" Lee says in a low toned voice earning the full attention of his student as he sits down.

"Yes, Lee." Gai Shouts out in a loud voice as he hyperly sits down next to his student.

"Can you tell me what happend to Naruto and Sakura-chan. I hear all threw out town people calling them bad names even saying she was a kyuubi whore why would they be so mean sensei." Lee ask in a straight voice.

"Lee... Listen closely its about time you learned the truth." Gai says in a normal voice as all his hyperness seemse to fade into a jonnin type tone. "You know about the Kyuubi don't you."

"Hai," Lee says quietly.

"What you've heard about the Kyuubi was not interly true... Fact is they kyuubi was not killed... He was sealed away to protect the village." Gai states "Fact is Naruto was the container for the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi no Kitsune. He had the demon sealed inside him to protect the village. The villagers don't understand that he is protecting him."

Lee looks at his sensei as if he understands yet he knows he doesn't. "Sensei... Why does all our friends hate the village. I've seen how everyone looks at the villagers... So full of anger and rage. The same way the villagers looked at Naruto."

"Lee... How can I put this..." Gai places his hand on Lee's shoulder looking him dead in the eyes pouring every ounce of seriouness into his words. "Lee, When you hate something so much that on the inside you can not bear it, you express it. The villagers hated the Kyuubi for destroying the village. They took that anger out on Naruto. They where the ones that put him in the hospital in that condition. Thats why Kakashi said he couldn't tell you. No matter how hard the villagers would beat him or how bad they would treat him. He still loved this village and everyone in the village."

Lee's eyes shead tears as he floods with emotions. "Sensei you mean they killed Naruto."

Gai shakes his head. "And I trust you haven't heard about Sakura Haruno have you."

Lee shakes his head "No"

"Well Lee... Emotions of the heart are powerful are they not."

Lee shakes his head up and down. "Hai"

Gai looks to his students. "Sakura's heart couldn't take Naruto's death... She killed herself." A tear seems to slip out of the normal happy jonnin.

Lee looks down at the gentel breeze blowing threw the wind. Every urge in his body yells and screams in pain as his emotions twige on his heartstrings. He feels Gai rises to his feel. "Lee follow me... I want to show you something. Something thats dear to me."

-------------------------

Iruka picks as the ramen sitting before him. His belly rubles with hunger but he can't seem to find the modivation to put it in his mouth he just twirls it around in the water. _"Naruto used to love ramen."_ Iruka tells himself as he continues swirling it about.

"Iruka... Please may I sit down." Says Teuchi as he unties his apron.

"Teuchi... You make the best ramen ever yet to me it till taste salty no mater how many bowls I reorder" Says Iruka as his tears drip into the bowl of ramen.

"Iruka... You treated Naruto like a son. I know this because how you acted around him. Here I just lost a valuable customer is what some would say but I lost a good friend as well."

Iruka nods his head as he keeps starting at the water. "I know Naruto would be screaming at me for wasting such perfect ramen."

Teuchi chuckles slightly. "Indeed he would. But for you I'd make a million bowls your to cry into untill they where no good. But staring at ramen is not what will ease your pain."

Iruka nods his head. "No. It doesn't even help. I just wish I could have done something for Naruto."

Teuchi shakes his head placing his hand on Iruka shoulder. "Their is something you can do Iruka. You can keep on living keep on spoiling other children. You can the memories of the good Naruto not the slander and lies the village teaches."

Iruka nods his head. "Your right. I can and I shall. Thank you Teuchi."

Teuchi nods. "I'm only doing what Naruto would want me too do. He would hate to see all his freinds crying you know he hates tears."

Iruka nods. "I'm sorry can I pay you for the ramen later I just want to walk and clear my head."

Teuchi nods. "Consider it on the house."

"Thank you Teuchi-san." Says Iruka as he disappers the night grows darker on the sad day yet fireflies seem to dance about.

-----------------------------------

"Kakashi-kun what are you doing. I thought you loved them books." Says a female voice to a Kakashi he stands over a bondfire. "The kids where right. They are just smut Anko."

"Kakashi Hatake." Anko yells out as she stands behind Kakashi his eyes wraped up in the flames that seem to burn threw his vaulable Icha Icha paradice.

"I failed them Anko. I failed both of them." Says Kakashi as he tries to fight back his feelings he had always used the expression that shinobi don't cry because it was a sign of weakness. Yet today he can't seem to keep the tears a bay.

"Kakashi... How did you fail them." Says Anko.

"I could have taught them better. I could have been with them instead of these stuiped books. I could have-" He is cut off by Anko.

"You taught them the best you could have. You can't be everwhere to protect them. You know full well that all the training in the world would never have protected Naruto against the village. He loved this village and would have never raised a hand to them. You know this very clearly. Even if the village hated him he loved them. As for Sakura do you think she would have been better off alive. Better off knowing the one man that made her happy. The one who was always their for him. The one that held his bloody hand and tried everything to save him but failed. The same one that was too stubbern to tell her that she loved him back untill it was too late. Would Sakura have lived much of a life without Naruto." Says Anko in a sharp voice as if daring him to deny what she said.

"I could have done something. Anything." Kakashi counters.

"Kakashi. THEY ARE DEAD. I know its sad and cold but do you think they would want you to be mesirable over their deaths."

Kakashi hands his head low. "My heart has not hurt this much since I lost Rin and the children."

Anko wraps her arms around Kakashi hugging him closely. "Everyone feels pain at times no matter how cold we make ourselves how much we shut it out. We still feel the sadness."

Kakashi lets out a tears. "They where so full of life. It was not their time. They did nothing wronge the only thing they where guilty of was living."

Anko pulls Kakashi into her chest. "Kakashi... I can't say I understand the pain you are feeling. But you need to let yourself cry. If not then atleast lets go look at the beauty of this world not the sadness it holds."

Anko hold Kakashi untill she gets a nod from him as the sickly looking jonnin leaves his apparment strolling about with Anko.

-------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama It wasn't your fault please, You must stay as Hokage. The village needs you." Pleds an elderly red haired man.

"Fuck off. I am resigning as Hokage and thats final. How can I serve a village that allowed such treament of Minato son."

"What are you saying the 4th had no children." Says and elderly woman.

"Fuck all of you. You know he is Minato son the remblance the addituted. If not then look at this god dam file. No point in keeping a dead boys secret."

"My kami what have we done." Shouts out Danzo the leader of the root ANBU.

"You can all go to hell. If anyone tries to stop me from leaving then you can answer to Jiraiya-kun" Yells out Tsuande her voice craking with tears. She turns as Jiraiya inbraces her in a hug. "Come Tsuande-chan we will pack out stuff you where right that we should have never come to Konoha. But if we didn't we would have never had our happy memories of Naruto."

Tsuande nods her head as she cries on Jiraiya chest bashing her fist into him sobing as hard as she can. She feels Jiraiya sweep her off her feet carring her out of the room. _"You would have died to save them. Atleast now you can greive without pressure of your job."_

Jiraiya turns to the counsel before he shuts the door. "I've already notified the Suna. Gaara of the Dessert wishes to be present at his friends funeral." Jiraiya finishes as he slames the door shut.

_-----------------------------_

"Gaara please slow down if you keep up at this pace the escorts will be of no use." Shouts out Kankuro to his younger brother. But the young kage does not listen his mind too wrapped up with sorrow. _"Naruto... Naruto I'm sorry I was not their." _He tells himself as he speeds faster and faster.

He tries to fight back the feelings that rise up in him feelings of lonelness and sorrow which Naruto has to valently fought back. He can feel everything he has ever acheived slip threw his fingers. He had killed the innocent messenger that had delivered the scroll to him. He even took out half the guards that had tried to hold him back as he begain a emotional break down. His closest friend the boy that gave him light inside his darkness hope in his dispare had died. And he was unable to lift a finger and help. Whats worse he also recived the news that it was no shinobi that had killed Naruto but the leaf villagers. He felt the urges to annilate the leaf village images burning his mind to shreds but he kept it at bay. He knows Naruto would never forgive him for attacking the village that he loved so much that he would protect it with his life. Yet he couldn't help but feel his insides shread and choak at the thought of Naruto's body.

------------------------

That night all the leaf shinobis that new Naruto had somehow managed to end up gathering in the same location their mind all read the same emotions the same feelings.

_Sorrow, Regreat, Pain, Loss_

They had all been touched by the blonde knuckel heads style and nido and the pink haired kunoichi's navie, bashfullness and charm. They watch the firefiles congretage and dance in a unsually thick group. As if summoning them to the location.

Finally it is Jiraiya that breaks the silence. "I belive they are telling us that Naruto wants us to remeber what he left us. Not what he was."

Suddenly the skies open up with water as rain seems to shower down. The eyes of a certain raven haired man glares down at the group from the trees. His eyes show pain and sadness. Tears run down his face clearly visable even with the rain. "Brother... I am sorry. I'm sorry I'm so late" Is all the boy whispers out.

-------------------------------------------

----------------------

For every Sorrow their is Joy, For every Pain their is Pleasure, For ever Regreat their is Rejoice... But for every Loss their is Emptyness.

An Object can be replaced, recast, reforged, rethought.

But nothing can replace a life. Once the life is gone all that is left are the effects of the life.

I hope you all enjoyed the moments I had your life . took me longer to right it than you did to read it.

Sorry if the FanFiction messed up any writing I'll re-look at it later just thought I'd give it a quick spell check but this thing is not the greatest at words.

I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I ended it with Sasuke Uchiha. I will make another update to it when I can get to it.

I'll probably do more with this but I just can't seem to get into the grove of writing it as you can tell this is a deep and well thought in terms of how some people might react... I want to play more into Sasuke and the inner group. So I'm going to try and figure out what I can do... I'm not to good with Sasuke's personality.

I also belive I'll probably be renaming this if I do continue because Sakura is dead and it will be playing on the other charicters... I was thinking maybe... The Loss of Konoha... Eh I don't like it anyone got suggestions. Also I maybe a week or so before I can get into the grove I'll try to move as quickly as possible but I have alot of stuff in my mind (College,Work,Personal life) Things that I need to put before the fanfics... I think... Oh no I'm becoming addicted... She's right I have no life anymore...Sighs


End file.
